Secret?
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: When Naru left for England, Mai found her own family and became very rich. Four years on they return to help get rid of ghosts in her own home only to find a suprise as well as a very different Mai. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1  Discovered

Chapter 1

Mai yawned as she felt the tiny hands that poked her face. She opened her eye and smiled up at her baby son. He had somehow managed to escape out of his own bed again, Mai raised her eyebrow bad said nothing.

"Okaa-san!" He squealed happily as she lifted Hiro to sit on her stomach. He gave Mai a happy smile.

"Hiro, what did Okaa-san say about staying in your own bed?" Hiro looked away guiltily as his mother looked at him.

"No want to Okaa-san! Saya-san scary." Mai grimaced, thinking about her half-sister. For so unknown reason he was terrified of Saya. She loaned over at the clock and groaned looking at it, 6:13 it read. She carefully sat up with her son in her arms and looked around the room. Even though Hiro had just turned four and had a big boy room, he still insisted sleeping with Mai. She placed him on her bed as she got up and pulled out a summer dress, blowing kisses to him as she went and pulled it on. Quickly brushing through her hair, as there would be guests. She pulled out a summer hat and some wedged shoes and picked up her grinning son and went back into his room and pulled out some jeans and t-shirt, dressed him and they made their way out of there section of the house as the sunlight hit them.

Hiro ran through the gardens and into the sunshine as Mai slowly walked behind them, thinking about what today's events would bring. She was never told much about what was going on and if involved her, it was best to keep it that way. She had been told to be in the front room by 7 and to bring Hiro with her. She begrudgingly agreed to it, she planned to project her son from her Ojii-sama. It must be important if Hiro was involved, his existence was kept very low profile from the public eye, just the way her Ojii-sama. Mai looked over lovingly at her son and felt guilty. The guilt that her boy would never have a father figure in his life, but Mai was determined to love her son twice as much and protect him from there prestigious family.

"Hiro, come on darling it's time to go see Ojii-san. He has a surprise for his." Mai tried to convince herself of this. She quickly picked her son up as they entered the main house to shield him from everything. Looking along the corridors of the family home it terrified her of what awaited them, each decision that was involved in here was an unpleasant one, and the last was her marriage. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door and the door was opened for her. Hiro's tiny fists gripped her dress as he looked around as they walked in and took a seat next to her sister.

"Shibuya-san please excuse my granddaughter's time keeping." Mai's head snapped up as Hiro played with the buttons on her dress. She felt deep blue eyes bore in her own as Hiro subconsciously began to figet.

"As I was saying my granddaughters, Mai, and Saya have being telling me to get someone in about this and I hope you can solve it as soon as possible." He said.

"Excuse me Ojii-sama, but I could of handled it if you had allowed me too." For the first time Mai saw her old team mates of Shibuya Psychic Research, after Naru returned to England. They slowly drifted apart and their friendship. Lin-san looked taller and his hair seemed longer, Ayako and Bou-san looked same, but more mature. Naru however seemed more handsome then he used to be.

"Again excuse my granddaughter; she fails to mention she broke 12 windows when she tried to 'handle it' as she calls it. It's no wonder her brother see's her as wild." Mai bit her lip painfully hard as she remained calm.

"Nii-san overacted Ojii-sama! It was an accident and he knew it." Mai argued back as Hiro let out a happy gurgle as silence fell upon the room.

"Mai if you done what you were told in the first place like Saya then it would of never of come to this. You need to stop making Tasuki-san angry, child.

"I have done nothing of the sort. He dislikes me because of Hiro." The mention of his name, made Hiro smile up at Mai. As the door opened Mai paled as her Nii-san slid in followed by his wife.

"Enough Mai, we'll discuss this later. Why don't you show you show our guests up to the second floor, take your brat with you." Tasuki-san told her. When the two windows began cracking, it was Tasuki-san that pulled Mai outside as she gripped her son.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Mai returned to check in on their progress as she was told. Hiro bounced along happily, scared by the earlier scene of being dragged of his crying mother to go with Saya-chan. She held tea in her arms as she knocked on the door and opened it and placed the tray of tea down. She found herself in the same room with Naru and Lin-san watching her as she took the files of Hiro.<p>

"Here's everything I found on the house, it goes back to 1914 and during the war it was used as a hospital, until it was knocked down four years later and then this house was about. As it got older, more extensions got added. There is very little of the original house left." She told me, sitting on the sofa. Naru stared straight at her,

"Why are you telling us this?" His question took her by surprise.

"You should of never of come here and want you gone and I have been told to assist you in any way possible in this investigation." She told them as Lin-san looked down at Hiro.

"This is your son, Tanyamia Hiro." She looked directly at him.

**I'm hoping this is an ok start? I'm sorry my proof reading is relatively bad if you find mistakes, sorry! I don't know if it's any good or not so let me know? xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Safe

Chapter 2

_Two hours previously,_

Tasuki-san had taken the hysterical hero away from his young mother and he was thrust into the hands of Saya-san and Yuuki-san who took the screaming child down the hallway. Mai bit her lip, trying to ignore the cries of her dearest. She knew that neither Saya or Yuuki would harm Hiro, it was only Nii-san that would dare do that. She glared into the furious eyes of Tasuki. Mai had noticed that they were still dangerously close to the main room. They would of heard Hiro, Mai sighed.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed "brining his father here!" She felt the fury from Tasuki's face become fiercer. Mai knew that neither his wife nor her younger sister would speak to him like that.

"May I remind you, that you were the one who recommend them? Imuto?" He spat as he pulled her further away from where Oujii-san was.

"If you had let me handle this problem, I would never off happened in the first place. What if he finds out you stupid idiot?" Mai's back made connection against the wall as Tasuki-san's face grow right in fury.

"You listen to me whore. You'll time it's his child and you'll convince him to let Todai adopt him." Mai gasped.

"I will do no such thing; Todai will never be my child's father, never!" She yelled as her head hurt hard against the wall. He leaned down and whispered "You will Mai or believe me or you'll never see your son again. You will do as I've said, you will follow Oujii-san's orders and marry Todai and move on, Mai. It's time to get rid of your rebellious attitude." She grunted and before Mai realised what she was doing, her first made connection with his nose and for a few seconds they stood in silence as Mai attempted to break free from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" She cried as he grabbed her shoulder and she tumbled down against the wall and she let out a cry. Mai scrambled to her feet as her she kicked Takashi and she allowed her powers to took over as her Nii-san went flying backwards into the side wall. There was silence as the front room door sprung open to see Ojii-sama, Naru and Bou-san staring in awe at the scene in front of them.

"Mai!" Ojii-sama roared as he called for Yuuki to come and check her unconscious husband. Hiro ran along with her as Yuuki quickly assessed the situation. His eyes were red and stained as he ran to his mother's awaiting embrace. Ojii-sama took one look at his granddaughter and rising grandson and grunted.

"Mai show our guests to their rooms and stop this rude behaviour. Give Hiro-kun to Tasuki-san for now."

"Forgive me for my behaviour, I acted horrible I apologize." Mai told them and turned to her Ojii-sama "I'm sorry Ojii-sama but I need to be excused." Mai left walking down the hallway ignoring the shouts. Ojii-sama turned to Shibuya.

"I am very sorry, Mai-san and Tasuki-san are always fighting and she has a fiery temper. I don't know what's gotten into her lately, if you follow me I'll show you to your base."

Mai had locked her bedroom door as she sobbed looking at the innocent eyes of her son. Hiro looked up at her red cheek and eyes and patted Mai's cheek.

"I'm sorry darling; Okaa-san will make sure you'll be safe I promise. I won't let them ever hurt you because; Okaa-san loves you very much ok? Your Otou-san will take you away from here; I won't let them have you my darling boy." Mai reached over to her son and wrapped him in her arms, wanting to keep him safe and secure.

"I'll get you away from here. I promise."

* * *

><p>Naru had ordered the team to begin unpacking the equipment much to Tasuki-san's displease. Ado-san had mentioned that his grandson likes his privacy. Naru however had just witnessed that a few minutes earlier. His dispute with Mai had confirmed everything he thought about the young man. What had surprised Naru more was Mai's young son. It puzzled him, why she would have had a child so young. No one seemed happy with Mai and the infant.<p>

"I can't believe what just happened. Did Mai through him into a wall?" Bou-san questioned as he took a seat on the sofa.

"It looked like she did. Did you see the state that young child was in as well? He looked distrait, until he was re-united with Mai." Ayako sighed "What on earth is going on in this house?" She groaned.

"I believe that I can help with that." Everyone turned to see Saya-san standing in the door way into their base.

"You wanted to speak to me Shibuya-san?" The young women questioned, Naru nodded and indicated to one of the seats across from him.

"When did the haunting begin Saya-san?" He questioned as Lin began to type everything up about the conversation.

"A few months ago, Hiro-kun's puppy died first and then noises appeared to happen at night, noises, furniture begin knocked over and then Todai-san's niece died mysteriously when she came and no one knew how or why and things got worse when Mai-san tried to help."

"Your Mai-chan's half sister?" Bou-san questioned. Saya-san turned to him and nodded.

"Ojii-sama traced Mai back around two years ago, Nii-san and I have a different mother and he managed to track her down. Nii-san didn't like it, she was pregnant when Ojii-sama found her alone, Yuuki-san wanted her to get rid of the child but Mai refused. My sister-in-law has a daughter, Kana-chan, so when Mai had a son, she was angry. Mai was unwed and she wouldn't confess to how the father was." She stopped for a few seconds "Mai had never had Ojii-sama and Nii-san dominate her life, so she seemed to rebel against them, you saw that earlier." She said sadly.

"How did the haunting get worse Saya-san?" Lin questioned.

"Mai became uncontrollable, she scared Ojii-sama, and she could do things. Brake windows, open doors. Like when she through Nii-san today. She insisted she could handle it, at first we though she was doing it, but Mai made it worse but doing chanting and ghost calling. After that it become worse, I told them we needed professionals and Mai had mentioned you." She told them.

"How long has Mai-san been able to do such things?" Naru questioned as his eyebrows rose at the development.

"Yuuki-san and Mai-san take a lot of abuse from my brother and I guess Mai just snapped at everything. No one ones what to do about it; Nii-san wants her out and away. That's why he is so against all this." She shrugged at it.

"Thank you, Saya-san, could we speak to Mai-san?" Saya-san nodded and left to get her sister as the team sat in silence.

"Naru-chan, Mai has ESP doesn't she?" Bou-san questioned.

"It sounds like it. Mai showed the potential from the beginning to have it and Mai's anger seems to be the main trigger that started it." Naru confirmed as he began to run possibilities through his head.

"Here's everything I found on the house, it goes back to 1914 and during the war it was used as a hospital, until it was knocked down four years later and then this house was about. As it got older, more extensions got added. There is very little of the original house left." She told me, sitting on the sofa. Naru stared straight at her,

"Why are you telling us this?" His question took her by surprise.

"You should of never of come here and want you gone and I have been told to assist you in any way possible in this investigation." She told them as Lin-san looked down at Hiro.

"This is your son, Tanyamia Hiro." She looked directly at him. The base was stunned into silence. Mai slowly unfolded a piece of paper from her dress pocket and handed it to Naru.

"Mai-chan" A soft voice called as a young girl called out to her.

"What is it Kana-chan?" She questioned as the little girl eyed the men wearily and walked around into her lap.

"There's writing in my room, Mai-chan it's there again. I'm scared, I want to stay with you and Hiro-chan. Otou-san will get angry at me." She cried as Hiro patted her knee.

"Okaa-san, we see ghost?" Everyone's eyes snapped to Hiro who had settled himself on the sofa between Bou-san and Ayako.

"Mai" Naru said coldly as he finished reading the paper, before handing it to Lin-san. Mai ignored his gaze.

"Otou-san said you were Hiro-kun's papa. He said that you'd help us get rid of the bad ghost." Kana-chan told him.

"What about the writing on Kana-chan's wall?" Ayako cleared her throat.

"Kana-chan has had writing appearing on her wall for a while. It keeps happening." Mai said sighing. The thumping footsteps made everyone turn to see Yuuki-san in the doorway.

"Come quickly, it's happening again!"

**So I tried to reveal a little of Mai's past in this chapter and thank you for the lovely comments! **

Chapter 3 Preview – Reasons

"You stupid little whore, who gave you permission to speak to them?"

"Mai..why...?"

"I will never give up, your a monster!"

"Just stay away from me! You...you..liar"


End file.
